Rise of the Anti-Autobots!
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: Sideswipe and a few of his friends have become sick and tired of being treated like trash on the Autobots team which is lead by his half brother Inferno prime and being ignored. Will the young mech finally be treated correctly or will he turn against the Autobots in pure hatred. If so will he be able to protect his team from the other forces? Read on and find out!(Rating may chang)
1. Chapter 1

**Sideswipe: Nothing much to be said for we don't want to give away the dark plot**

**Kittycon: I do not own transforms! Only Hasbro does.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I am nothing but a worthless piece of scrap metal on this team. Yeah I'm one of the fastest! That is until Blurr showed up. We were friends as sparklings until this huge war blown up upon us on Cybertron. I never got to see Iacon for I was born on the outlands of Iacon where there is nothing but canyons, rocks, mountains, and empty lands that stretch out for miles!_

_Me and my sister Dawn are the kids of Optimus and Elita-1. Our half brother Flames is the one who Optimus seems to care about the most while Dawn helps out with the medics but me! I'm the one who is forgotten! I'm the one who is ignored! Everyone treats me like dirt! As if I don't belong!_

_The only mechs who I hang out with are the two wreckers on the team.. Roadbuster and Topspin. Though I try to do what I can to make my father proud of me. It never works he just ignores me!_

_Now he is gone and my half brother Flames whom is now Inferno Prime is leader of the Autobots. I can't exactly blame Optimus for choosing him but Inferno also treats me like dirt and I shall stand for this no more! He will never and I mean never see the day coming when I rise out of the shadows and rebel against this team with a few of my fellow comrades..._

* * *

**Kitten: I sadly always create short prologues and I don't think it's great but the actual story is pretty amazing!  
Or so I think... please r&r if you like this!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe: Now that you have a clue on what is happening here's the actual story

Kitten: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sideswipes P.O.V.**

I skated along the border of our teams boundary alone since Inferno had sent me off on patrol. I looked around outside of our boundaries and I could see the battle torn ground that laid just beyond yet so far. I stood there for a minute thinking about all the battles that had taken place out there against the Decepticons. I could remember every single one that I was apart of at least._  
_

A cold wind blew and I narrowed my optics at the dust that blew up into the air. I glanced up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. There was a storm coming so I quickly spun around and started to head back to base. I stopped for a minute and looked around since I thought I had heard something. Strangely I glanced up into the sky as a lightening bolt struck and the next thing I knew there was a shout and the next thing I saw was a silver jet spiraling outta control only to crash right into the ground.

I quickly skated over to em so that I could see if he was okay.

**Silverbolts P.O.V.**

I transformed back and pushed myself up ignoring the thought that I was wounded from the crash. I stood up and glared at the sky. The stupid lightening bolt was the reason I crashed.

"You okay?" I looked behind me where I heard the voice and saw a Silver mech with wheels on his peds.

"Oh.. um yeah... I'm fine" I replied.

"Your fine... How.. You just like got struck by lightening!?" The small silver mech objected.

I rolled my optics and just shook my helm. "I can in a way absorb electrical bolts kid," I said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Oh" He sighed and kind of gave me a cold glare."I am not a kid" He mumbled darkly.

"Yeah... say can you tell me something?" I asked as I glanced around the strange land that surrounded me.

"Uh sure.." He replied looking a bit confused now.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked looking back at him. "Also what is your name?"

The silver mech grinned at me."My name is Sideswipe and this here is basically the outskirts of Iacon" He continued to smile."Now may I ask you something? Who are you cause I think it's best if I no who you are before you ask me anymore questions" He sneered.

I hesitated for a moment then finally replied."I am Silverbolt X-leader of the Aerialbots..." I was starting to think if I shouldn't of mentioned that I wasn't the leader of that team anymore.

"How come your the X-leader of that team? What happened?" Sideswipe asked me with a curious yet unknowing look.

"It's a long story" I replied."This is the basic I was blamed for something I didn't do then was forced to leave Iacon basically" I replied with a bit of an unamused laughed.

"Oh... Hmm well come on back to the Autobot base with me" Sideswipe replied.

I nodded and followed him as I wondered if it was a good idea or not.

**Roadbusters P.O.V.**

"Ay Inferno!" I shouted as the dark dragon Prime walked by. He glanced at me and I grinned darkly at him."Ow come you are always sendin your we lil bro off?" I asked glaring at him through my visor. "Is ye afraid of em or ye be afraid of the world outside yeah?"

Inferno spun around with his fists balled up and punched me in the face.

I stumbled back and hit the wall then fell to my knees. I glanced back up at him and continued to smile. "Some leader ye are" I laughed.

"Do you wanna go Roadbuster! Cause I'll set that attitude of yours straight!" Inferno growled at me making me laugh even more.

"Bring it!" I shouted as I got back p onto my peds. I wasn't laughing or smiling anymore for my typical and regular attitude was back. I could hear Topspin laughing in the background. Basically what I mean if Optimus was hear I wouldn't do this but for some reason I greatly despised Inferno even though he was a great leader... better than Optimus for the sake of the Primes I just hated him! then again I hated a lot of things.

Inferno glared at me then reached at his back and pulled out his sword then ran at me. Instinctively I took out my chainsaw and ran at him. The two weapons hit and there was a loud snap and I had fell back onto my knees again trying to keep the swords blade from touching me.

"Surrender now Roadbuster!" He snarled at me.

"**NEVER**" I shouted back with pure rage. I kept my chainsaw high above my helm as I tried to stop the blade.

Inferno lifted his sword up into the air then sliced down hard against my weapon and yet again there was a loud breaking sound and I glanced up in horror at the fast approaching blade as it came down upon my helm.

* * *

Kitten: To be continued!

Sideswipe: In the next chapter basically... rating may change still

Kitten: Keep R&Ring if you likey my story of war!


	3. Chapter 3

**Roadbuster's P.O.V(Continued)**

I awaited for my death but the blade never hit me. It never came so I glanced up to see the blade two inches away from my helm, it was blocked so that it couldn't hit me. I glanced over to my right to see the light blue, and thin figure of Twintwist with his axe drawn out which had stopped the blade.

"I thought we were Autobots?" He growled at Inferno."You said it yourself! Never shall we try to kill our fellow teammates." He glanced down at me with the same hostil stare that he gave Inferno."As for you! you best be glade Ultra Magnus ain't here to see what you did."

I looked away acting a bit ashamed. I wasn't really cause Inferno was getting on my last nerves!

Inferno pulled the blade away and mumbled something to low for me to hear.

"Inferno!" I recognized the voice of that small silver mech known as Sidswipe and looked up just in time to see him skate in followed by a Autobot jet?

Inferno looked at him then the mech that stood behind him."Who is this sideswipe?" He asked in a calm tone but I could see the anger still flaring in his optics.

I stood up and backed away so that I wasn't so close to the leader anymore.

Sideswipe replied back sounding brave but I could tell he was scared of Inferno."This is Silverbolt he is an Autobot I thought that I should've helped him since he crashed..." His voice trailed off.

Inferno walked closer to them to get a better look at the silver jet.

**Sideswipes.P.O.V.  
**

I glanced back and Silverbolt and smiled a bit then looked back at my half brother and my smile was gone.

"Okay then" Inferno looked away at Jolt."Jolt go take um.. Silverbolt to Ratchet" He waited till both mechs left then glared back at me."And as for you Sideswipe" He growled.

"I'll take care of em" Twintwist just like walked past Inferno and grabbed my servo then practically drug me away. I saw the angered look on Inferno's face and stuck my tongue out at him just as I left the room.

Twintwist let go of me and smiled.

"Thanks for the save" I laughed."I officially ow you"

Twintwist just continued to smile."Theirs no need for that and if you excuse me I need to go find out where your sister Dawn went" His smile faded when he mentioned Dawns name.

"What did she do this time?" I asked curiously.

Twintwist narrowed his optics."She stole my gun" He replied then stormed off.

I glanced around then skated off outside the base again. It was storming out their but I didn't care. It was the one place were Inferno couldn't get me since he wouldn't expect me to be out here.

The rain came down harder and struck the ground so I fled back inside only to run smack into Inferno.

"Watch were your going Jazz!" He looked down at me and noticed I wasn't him."Oh hello Sideswipe" He sneered.

I backed away and looked down at my skates."I'm sorry for not telling you I was bringing a wounded Autobot back to base"

Inferno narrowed his optics and left.

I sighed in relief then skated off to were Ratchet was.

**Silverbolts P.O.V**

I walked out of the medical room just in time to see the little silver mech Sideswipe again.

"You okay Silverbolt" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied."Say whats up with you and um Inferno?" I asked.

"Well first of all he is my half brother" Sideswipe explained to me."He is a Prime now and I think he hates me..."

"Why would he hate you?" I asked curiously."You don't seem mean or well hate able" Then again he could be hiding his dark side.

"Well I seem to get on his nerves by doing nothing wrong!" Sideswipe growled."I am just always being rejected by everyone!"

I smiled since I knew the feeling."Well at least you didn't kill your own brother like I had been blamed for when I really didn't do it" I replied."And now ever since then I was banished from the Autobots and only one of my fellow friends know the truth"

"Whoa..." Sideswipe replied. "Well now I know I am not the only one who gets blamed for things that I didn't do"

"Good point" I replied.

"Well come on I am going to show you around" Sideswipe said with a gr**ins****.**

* * *

Sideswipe: Hope you guys enjoying!

Kitten: Please R&R for the next chapter will be up soon!

Sideswipe: Kitten does not own transformers but she does own her oc Twintwist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roadbuster: Where back!**

**Sideswipe: I would like to say that this chapter would be the upmost interesting to rising violence.**

**Roadbuster: Yep that is if everything goes wrong.**

**Kitten: Hold up I think you just said that wrong... it's supposed to be if everything goes right!**

**Sideswipe: Not in our case!**

**Roadbuster: Yeah! Besides I used the term right!**

**Kitten: Continue the story! Continue the story!*Random button pressing***

* * *

**Roadbuster's P.O.V.**

I wondered around the base a few times bored outta my mind. For I mean there was absolutely nothing to do! I walked out of the base to find it some what wet out there. I didn't really care. I ran and jumped off the cliff that our base was on and landed on a ledge. I loved being a wrecker it was awesome. I quickly made my way down to the ground below then transformed into my vehicle form and drove off.

I left out of the Autobot borders and continued on. I had no clue where I was going, all I knew was that I was going somewhere besides lingering around at the base. I continued on my engine purring as I drove faster not noticing who's land I was approaching.

There was this loud noise that pierced through the air. From that moment I knew the fun was about to begin. I turned my wheels at an angle and spun around then started driving backwards but who I saw was indeed who I didn't want to see.

A grey pickup truck with blue markings on him and the Decepticon symbol covering his hood.

"Aw scrap not ye bloody con again!" I growled as I spun around and raced faster away.

"No escape this time Roadbuster for your dead!" I heard him snarl.

"Your the one who is supposed to be dead since I ripped your spark out!" I shouted back as I pushed my engine to the limit and smoke was coming from my wheels. I quickly transformed and spun around with all my guns blazing! I missed em.

He came driving faster and crashed right into me as he transformed on impact. He landed behind me and quickly drew out a blade and healed it at my neck cables."Any last words?" He growled.

"I! Me not dying at the lights of ye!" I shouted as I struggled against the blade. I closed my optics as I struggled to get away but the next thing I knew there was a bullet flying over my helm and hitting the Decepticon in the faceplate.

The blade left my neck cables only leaving a small cut. It gave me enough time to spin around and shoot the (beep) con. I then spun back around to see a Silverjet ahead of me and the little silver mech Sideswipe next to him.

"What no thanks?" Sideswipe asked as he smiled at me.

The jet guy on the other hand kept his optics on the con behind me whom was supposed to be dead... again.

"Thanks guys" I replied back keeping my same expression that I always had."Let's get our aft's out of ere before Dropkick gets back up" I growled.

"Uh he got shot in the head" The silver jet explained."He will not get back up"

I just glared at him."Oh sure so e wouldn't of gotten up when me had ripped his bloody spark out! Ay? Is that what ye sayin!"

Sideswipe looked confused."Hold up you ripped his spark out!"

I nodded since I didn't want to speak anymore. For I mean it was already enough that I was related to the creep and I practically tried to kill him!

The jet was speaking now."Hm well that is a bit odd" He acknowledged."Ripping his spark out then he comes back from the dead"

I just nodded again since I still didn't feel like speaking nor did I know the jet guys name.

Sideswipe finally spoke up."Well let's just go back to base and tell Inferno"

I raised my optic ridge in surprise."Ye actually wanna speak to Inferno?" I asked feeling a bit strange in how surprised I sounded.

"Yeah.. weird huh?" Sideswipe looked away."He actually started talking to me again and was being nice" He shook his helm and looked back at me."anyway let's roll!" He looked at the silver jet."And you follow I suppose"

**Dropkicks point of view**

I got back up after I felt my faceplateing merge back together and glared at the Autobots whom where leaving now. I growled and transformed into my pickup truck form then quickly drove off.

There was know way I was going to let those Autobots get away with trying to kill me especially Roadbuster! To think of all the things I've done to try and get him to join the Decepticons and take down Megatron to rule that team. No he tries to kill me and now he and his friends will pay! With there very soul! May they turn against there fellow ally's!

**Inferno's P.O.V.**

I was at my desk doing some research when i heard the door behind me open. I glanced back to see my little half brother Sideswipe with Silverbolt and like always Roadbuster. For how much the two hung out I could've sworn there was something going on between the two but there wasn't. "What is it?"  
I asked as I turned around and faced them.

"Um well you see something weird happened" Sideswipe explained. "Roadbuster killed this con not to long ago and somehow he is back"

I thought a moment finding that info to be strange."Well let me do some some research on that" I replied giving Sideswipe a quick nod before they left.

**Sideswipes P.O.V,**

As I left the room a strange feeling hit me and I felt a bit dizzy then fell. Roadbuster and Silverbolt both helped me back up and gave me a confused look.

"Is ye okay?" Roadbuster asked.

I nodded but I still didn't feel right. I shook my helm in hopes to clear the dizziness."I..I'm fine... I'm just gonna go to my room" I replied then skated off only to fall again and black out.

* * *

**Roadbuster: What the heck did you do to Sideswipe  
**

**Kitten: Something that's gonna effect the whole story**

**Silverbolt: How?**

**Kitten: I can't say until the week I come back and update  
**

**Both: Dangit**


End file.
